Mentiras
by yaoilover4
Summary: Sam esta harto de que dean no reaccione y Dean de que Sam le mienta. Y una noche toda la frustración explota por un recuerdo.


TÍTULO: Mentiras  
>AUTOR: yo misma<br>PAREJA: sam/Dean  
>CALIFICACIÓN: NC-17<br>RESUMEN: Sam esta harto de que dean no reaccione y Dean de que Sam le mienta. Y una noche toda la frustración explota por un recuerdo.  
>TEMA: wincest<br>ESTADO: Completo  
>DECLAIMER: este fic no es mío, osea si, pero los personajes no xD (ya quisiera yo tener un Dean para mi)<p>

Mentiras

¿Por qué me cuesta tanto verle a la cara?. Sé que hago lo correcto. En nuestro trabajo no se puede vacilar, pero últimamente es lo único que hago, aunque no llego a caer.

No me importa dónde estuviste, lo que hiciste, lo sé.

¿Soy malo porque no me interesa que otros hayan sufrido en tu lugar?, dime, ¿te avergüenzas de mí?

Te miento cada día desde que volviste. Pero no creas que me resulta agradable. Los días en que me aferraba a ti buscando protección han terminado. Cuando caíste en el infierno lo supe, o quizás fue antes, cuando vendiste tu alma por mí. Esos meses fueron mi propio infierno. Ver cada día cómo te apagabas a pesar de cuánto fingías. Y yo… sin hacer nada.

Ya no encuentro refugio entre tus brazos. No siento esperanza, eras tú el que la tenía por los dos.

¿Cuánto hace falta para quebrar a una persona? Lo que no hizo la muerte de Jess, la de mamá, la de papá… lo está consiguiendo tu maldita apatía.

El Dean que yo conocía luchaba, decía cuando algo le molestaba. Era capaz de mirar a un demonio a los ojos y bromear. Podía irritar a un vampiro que lo tuviese en sus manos o buscaba cabrear cada vez más a un fantasma vengativo solo para demostrar que "¡hey!, soy Dean Winchester y no le temo a una mierdecilla como tú".

El Dean que yo conocía era impetuoso, valiente, irritante, justo y me sacaba de quicio con sus estupideces y sus modales al comer.

Joder. El Dean que yo conocí no miraría para otro lado con todo lo que estoy haciendo!

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Seguramente ya me habría atado a la cama luego de darme la paliza de mi vida.

No estoy justificando lo que hago. No soy tan hipócrita. Pero es que tan solo… quizás si hago todo esto el Dean que conozco, el Dean que es mi sangre, mi hermano, mi maestro, mi amigo, quien realmente conocí como "madre"… mi todo, mi Dean… quizás y solo quizás… regrese a mi lado… aunque solo sea para romperme cada hueso del cuerpo por lo que hago.

Te enojarías con lo que pienso, mis razones para hacer lo que hago, pero… Al infierno el mundo (nunca mejor dicho). Si tú regresas no me importa incluso el perderme a mi mismo…

Y es por eso que día a día, o mejor dicho noche tras noche, salgo de este cuarto mientras tu finges dormir y yo finjo no darme cuenta.

-

Otra noche más.

Es ya ridículamente gracioso. Es molesto. ¿Realmente cree que no me doy cuenta?

Aparto las mantas furioso, odiándole por esconderme las cosas así. Odiándome por sentir todas estas estupideces. Todas las noches desde que volví es lo mismo. Espera lo suficiente hasta que me cree dormido y entonces sale a su encuentro.

Me deja en vela toda la maldita noche, preocupado sin saber si está bien o si alguno de los muchos peligros le ha derribado. Que divertido. Ni siquiera en mis preocupaciones sobre él puedo ser normal. Mira que preocuparme más por las criaturas de la noche que puedan hacerle daño que por lo que el mismo hace, creo que podría decirse que es más peligroso que vampiros, banshies, fantasmas vengativos y demás juntos.

Ja. Y él con la idea idiota de que hace lo correcto al usar su sangre de demonio. No lo entiende. Nada bueno puede salir de usar poderes oscuros. ¿Y qué si salva a más gente?.

De qué me sirve todo eso si lo pierdo al final…

Se sentó en el sofá del motel de turno, tratando de olvidar el por qué estaba a las 1.30 de la mañana mirando un programa de cocina mientras se acurrucaba en una manta para olvidar un poco el frío. Los cambios de temperatura siempre le habían afectado en mayor medida que a los demás. Recuerda que cuando era pequeño solía tiritar hasta hacer temblar la cama cuando las noches de invierno se hacían demasiado evidentes. También recuerda que en todas esas noches su Sam solía meterse en su cama y acurrucarse contra su espalda, y el al instante sentía al frío retroceder siendo reemplazado por la cálida sensación de los pequeños brazos de Sammy en su pecho. Eso servía para dejarle K.O. hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al crecer tuvieron que dejar esa costumbre atrás, pero jamás se había dado cuenta cuán profundamente extrañaba esa calidez. Quizás porque Sam lo compensaba con sus sonrisas, sus pucheros e incluso sus caras de limón.

¿Cuándo las cosas se torcieron tanto? Suspiró en la oscuridad y se hundió más en el asiento. Cuando volvió de su "soleado descanso" se imaginaba que encontraría las cosas algo diferentes, se preparó mentalmente para un Sam borde y resentido, incluso para un Sam que ya hubiese rehecho su vida y que él no tuviese lugar en ella. Pero nada lo preparó para un Sam a pasos de cambiarse al Dark Side. Un Sam que mentía en dos de cada tres cosas que decía. Un Sam que lo veía como a un peso que cargar…

Con el caso de la sirena pudo escuchar de la propia boca de su Sam lo que ya había notado con anterioridad. Sam le consideraba débil, un estorbo. Y por supuesto que estaba cansado de todo, pero no por las razones que el se imaginaba…

_"Si ves que se está transformando en algo que no es mátalo", "si no puedes controlarlo lo haremos por ti"_. Lo que no sabían ni su padre ni Castiel era que ya había tratado de detenerlo. Dios, lo intentaba todo el tiempo, pero sencillamente era como si cada vez que le hablase la información no entrara. Era como dar con una jodida pared.

Miró la hora en su celular, eran las 3.00 AM. Decidió acostarse ya, Sam regresaría en cualquier momento y se iría a la cama, creyéndole aun dormido para a la mañana siguiente actuar como si nada. Jodido cabrón.

Se metió en la cama y comenzó a temblar aun más, a esa hora el frío era particularmente insoportable y las sabanas estaban congeladas. Le dio la espalda a la cama de su hermano y trató de dejar de temblar para que su actuación de estar dormido fuese más creíble, pero no servía de nada.

Sintió más que oír la puerta abrirse y el suave crujir de la madera con los pasos de Sam. Sabía que en un instante se habría cambiado y los resortes de su cama crujirían bajo su peso cuando se acostase. Y todo sucedió como lo predijo, salvo que fue su cama la que protestó por el peso incluido y no la de Sam.

Se quedó inmóvil al instante, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar que al pasar de estar temblando incontrolablemente a quedarse en estado catatónico sería más que obvio que no había estado durmiendo.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sam pegarse a su espalda y sus manos rodearle en un gesto posesivo. Cristo, hace tanto que no sentía esta sensación que soltó un suspiro involuntario ante la calidez y su cuerpo se relajo solo para volver a tensarse un instante después al sentir como la mano en su abdomen comenzaba a moverse cada vez más arriba, acariciando su cuerpo.

Fue como un acto reflejo el querer distanciarse de esa caricia, pero la otra mano de Sam estaba firmemente anclada en su cadera, manteniéndole pegado a su cuerpo. Sintió como la mano retomaba su camino y acariciaba suavemente sus tetillas, solo pasando la yema de sus dedos. Esa caricia tan suave estaba volviéndolo loco. Se sentía tan bien que por un instante deseó dejarse llevar, pero no todo es tan simple, porque al sentir los labios de Sam en su nuca y su lengua jugando en su cuello no pudo evitar gemir suavemente, gemido que le devolvió de bruces a la realidad, realidad en donde Sam, su Sammy, su jodido hermanito, estaba bajándole ya los bóxers para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Eso fue demasiado. Se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alejarse de Sam, pero el crio debió de olerse por donde iban los tiros porque me hizo una de esas llaves que le enseñé cuando pequeño para reducir a un tío del doble de tu fuerza.

-mierda Sam, ¡¿qué rayos estas haciendo?

-

_-mierda Sam, ¡¿qué rayos estás haciendo?_

Fue como recibir un jarro de agua fría. Oír la voz de Dean tan furiosa y con un toque de pánico me devolvió a la realidad al instante.

Al entrar como todas las noches me desnudé e iba a recostarme y dormir un rato, pero antes de hacerlo sentí movimiento en la cama de Dean y pude notar como temblaba. Recordé cómo hacía lo mismo cuando pequeños y sin ser consciente de ello me acerqué a su cama y me recosté como todas esas veces. Y todo hubiese resultado normal si no fuese porque no puede evitar notar lo diferente que era este Dean del que recordaba en mi infancia. Quise revisar cada parte de su cuerpo, volver a reconocerle, sentirle. Fue entonces que gimió y perdí la cordura.

Cuando quise darme cuenta lo tenía boca abajo en la cama, con las muñecas en una de mis manos sobre su cabeza y yo sentado sobre su trasero, _su suave y firme trasero…_ Sentí una enorme erección despertar en mi nada más ser consciente de la situación, porque para más inri había conseguido dejarle sin ropa interior en algún momento, y lo único que me evitaba sentirlo piel con piel era el estúpido bóxer con el que duermo en las noches.

-Sam, suéltame… ¡y quítate que me estas aplastando!

Lo sentí volver a revolverse bajo mi cuerpo, tratando de soltarse. Mal, muy mal hecho Dean, porque al hacerlo hubo el inevitable roce y con el mi erección creció más, provocando que la excitación nublase totalmente el poco control que había logrado conseguir al oír su voz.

-_"quieres jugar duro Dean, bien. Descubrirás que hay más de unas cuantas cosas que no sabes de mi"_ Quieto.

-

_-Quieto._

Me congele nada mas oírle. Tan acostumbrado estaba a obedecer que no me di cuenta de lo estúpido de hacerlo en esta situación hasta un segundo después; segundo que Sam aprovechó muy bien al parecer, porque para cuando me di cuenta y traté de levantarme lo tenía de nuevo sobre mí, solo que esta vez pude notar perfectamente su dureza contra mi trasero, sin ningún tipo de tela de por medio. Volví a revolverme con más ahínco para quitármelo de encima.

-Quieto he dicho.

-¡Y una mierda me quedaré quieto! Deja que me levante para darte una paliza, anda.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dean. Si no quieres obedecer supongo que tendré que obligarte a ello.- Me congelé al sentir el suave click de las esposas. Sam había aprovechado que toda mi concentración estaba puesta en alejar _todo_ lo que es Sammy de mi, para esposarme a los barrotes de la cama y así tener más libertad de movimiento

-_"será cabrón"_ Samuel Winchester, ¡SUELTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-Jo, vamos Dean. Se un buen hermano y déjame jugar un poco contigo.- sus besos no era algo que en mi vida esperé sentir, ¿y va el muy idiota y se cree que me dejaré así como así? Mandaba narices.- te aseguro que si me dejas hacer también disfrutarás.

Y tenía el muy hijo de puta (_perdón mamá_) que buscar reafirmar lo dicho apretándome una erección que no sabía que tenía.

-Vamos Dean, se que lo deseas tanto como yo, por algo somos hermanos. Déjame dominarte, lo has estado pidiendo a gritos, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Es por eso que no dices nada cuando salgo por las noches?, ¿por eso que ya no discutes?. Me has estado diciendo que soy tu dueño, ¿verdad? Pues bien. Ya que lo has internalizado tanto, tomaré lo último que falta para que seas totalmente mío- lo sentí acercarse a mi oído y lamerlo. Está mal, sé que está muy mal, pero no puedo evitar un escalofrió de placer ante sus palabras, ¿qué rayos me está haciendo?- Te marcaré como mío Dean.

-

Las palabras salían de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas, la verdad es que hace bastante que había dejado de pensar. Al final y la sangre de Rubi si que iba a estar haciéndole algo a mi sistema. Pero en este momento no podía importarme menos. No cuando tenía a Dean bajo mi cuerpo, completamente indefenso y con una erección tan grande que dolía.

Sujete mi polla y separé las nalgas de mi hermano para ponerla entre medio y ¡Dios!, bendita fricción. Moví mi cuerpo adelante y hacia atrás, rozándome lo mejor posible.

-_"Joder. Si solo frotarme contra él genera esto, cómo será cuando este dentro, moviéndome en su interior. De seguro que me estrangula la polla con ese culito tan prieto que tiene. Me moveré de tal manera que me rogará que volvamos a repetirlo. Ahh, Dios, ¿cómo será su voz cuando pierda el control?…"_- Detuve mis pensamientos de inmediato o me correría sin poder hacerle nada.

Dejé de rozarme con él y baje despacio. Lamiendo la línea de su espalda. Levanté sus caderas y le hice apoyarse en las rodillas, dejando su trasero al aire y dándome una perfecta panorámica de su entrada. _"Mmmm, ¿a qué sabrá?"_ Decidí no quedarme con la duda y pasé mi lengua por su raja. Reí un poco al notarlo estremecerse y abrir más las piernas inconscientemente.

-Así que te gusta, ¿eh? Quién lo diría. Te las das de macho y al final resulta que te gusta que te follen por detrás. Increíble. Al gran y poderoso Deannie, terror de las femeninas, le gusta que su hermanito le meta la lengua por el culo.

-cállate… ¡mmhhm!... no es… cierto…

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué gimes como puta cuando hago esto?- Introduje la lengua dentro de su ano y comencé a darle pequeñas embestidas. Lo sentí deshacerse bajo mi toque y gemir con fuerza- ¿ves como si era verdad? Pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie… a menos claro que no me complazcas.

-Saahmm… no… para… ¡por favor ya para!...

-¿Estas suplicando ya? Y eso que recién comienzo. No te preocupes Dean. Lo que sigue te va a encantar.- Introduje dos dedos suavemente y lo sentí tensarse y gritar- ¡Cristo, que estrecho! ¿Me apretarás así también cuando te meta mi polla dentro? ¿Gemirás como la puta en celo que eres cuando mi polla se meta en ese culito tan dulce que tienes?- moví mis dedos con más ahínco, obligando a su cuerpo a acatar mi ritmo- Dime Dean, ¿te abrirás para mí o me obligarás a hacerte sangrar? Seguro que igual sangras un poquito, después de todo soy el primero, ¿verdad?... ¡Contesta!- Jalé su cabello sin salir de su interior, obligándole a darme la cara y recostarse contra mi pecho.

-Eres Ahhmh… el primero Sam, el primero ¡ahh! Ningún otro hombre… me ha tocado antes… así… _Cristo, joder ¡No pares!_- Sentí mi polla gotear cuando se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre, en un vano intento por acallar sus gemidos.

Gruñí y me separé de su cuerpo con reticencia, obligándole a volver a apoyar su pecho contra el colchón. Dios, si seguía así iba a correrme solo con mirarlo y eso como que no.

Saqué los dedos de su interior y solté una risita excitada cuando gimió lastimeramente por su ausencia.

-No te preocupes hermanito… Te meteré algo que te gustará más.

-

_-No te preocupes hermanito… Te meteré algo que te gustará más._

Lo sentí levantarse de la cama y el frío volvió a calarme los huesos. Lo busqué por la habitación, pero mi posición no me permitía mucho movimiento.

-¿Sam?... ¿qué…? ¡AH!- En un instante estaba de vuelta en su lugar y sentí algo frío dentro, condenadamente frío.- Mierda. ¡¿Qué has hecho? ¡Sácalo, sácalo joder!

-Oh calma Deannie… tan solo te he metido un hielito, no esperarás que fuese tan malo como para meterte mi polla sin lubricación, ¿no?- y el muy imbécil lo decía con ese tonito de no haber roto un plato en su vida, como si le estuviese haciendo un favor, será gilipollas- la verdad es que lo pensé, lo de metértela digo, pero después pensé que siendo esta tu primera experiencia debía hacerla más suave…

-je… eso no te lo crees ni tu- sentía derretirse el hielo dentro de mi cuerpo… era extraño..

-bueno, bueno, … además de que me dolerá si te la meto así sin más

Lo sabía, eso ultimo era la verdadera razón del por qué me había metido el dichoso hielito ese. Al maldito le importaba una mierda si me dolía o no, de hecho creo que le gustaría más que me doliese, siempre ha sido algo sádico…

- pero vamos, tu relájate que sino… todos mis esfuerzos… serán… en vano. Joder. En serio que aprietas… - Le oí jadear con fuerza pero yo solo podía sentir que me estaba partiendo por la mitad- ¡ostia! No hay nada mejor que un virgen… mhh… vamos, relájate.

-¡Relájate una mierda! Duele…aghhhmm… Sam sácala… es demasiado grande, no cabrá…

-Claro que va a entrar… tu solo… ostiaputa… relájate...

-

Lo sentí controlar su respiración y poco a poco pude meterme más adentro.

-eso es cariño, déjame entrar… mhhh… ¡Cristo! Tan bueno…- estar dentro de Dean es lo mejor que había sentido nunca, ni beber sangre de demonio se comparaba con esto, era como estar en…- _el puto paraíso Dean_. Ahh. Mierda… aprietas tan rico… me pregunto si…- golpe sus nalgas con algo de fuerza hasta dejarlas rojas y sentí como su interior se contraía ante esto, apretándome más- eso es Dean, así…

Me movía despacio dentro de él, tampoco quería lastimarlo… demasiado… pero no conté con que Dean se arqueara y gimiera de esa manera..

-Dios, pareces una puta…

-ssiii, pero… solo aahhhh… tuya…

Y eso fue todo, solo con una frase de Dean bastó para hacerme perder el control. Salí de su interior y entré con fuerza, haciéndole gritar y protestar, pero no me detuve, ¡¿quería hacerme perder el control? Muy bien, pues ya lo había conseguido.

Seguí entrando una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad a medida que sus gemidos lo hacían. Noté como varias veces bajó sus caderas buscando fricción sin conseguirlo, cosa que me encantó, me excitaba tener el control sobre su placer, pero en un momento (aún no sé cómo) soltó una de sus manos de las esposas y la bajó para tocarse. Gruñí ante esto y se la sujeté con fuerza, marcándole los dedos.

-Te vienes con mi polla o no lo haces.

-

_-Te vienes con mi polla o no lo haces._

Joder. Solo bastó eso para que me corriese, al tiempo que sentía cómo recrudecía el ritmo de sus embestidas. Dios, iba a destrozarme. Si Castiel me viese seguramente pensaría que he fallado totalmente en mi misión, pero en este momento no podría importarme menos, no cuando he conseguido un orgasmo tan fuerte sin siquiera tocarme, no cuando siento a mi hermano follándome con tanta fuerza que duele, pero es un dolor tan bueno…

De pronto todo para y siento a Sam dándome la vuelta con brusquedad.

-Abre la boca, quiero correrme en tu cara- gimo ante sus palabras, y si no me hubiese venido ya, de seguro que lo haría en este instante. Lo veo masturbarse frente a mi cara, pasando su polla por mis labios y mejillas.- esa boca… Dios Dean, fuiste hecho para chupar pollas- me enfadaría si no fuese porque en este mismo instante me he metido todo su gran pene en la boca, y mierda, me encanta. Sentir esa dureza y ese ligero sabor amargo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, siento como Sam se mueve con tanta rapidez que me ahoga, esto no puede ser mejor, pero abro los ojos como platos al sentir como Sam se inclina y mete algo en mi interior, sin dejar de moverse con velocidad en mi boca. Gimo ante la sensación de sentirme tan lleno. Relajo mi garganta y abro más mi culo para que Sam me de todo lo que quiera, todo lo que tiene- eso es… Dios, tan bueno… aprieta los labios… eso. Eres mi puta ahora Dean, mi pequeña puta… ¿quieres probar mi leche? Yo sé que sí. No te preocupes, te la daré toda, pero como se te escape una gota tendré que castigarte… mmmhh… la comida no se desperdicia.- sentí sonrojarme solo de oír la de cosas que decía. ¿En serio este es mi hermano menor? ¿Mi pequeño Sammy? Lo que salía de la boca de este tipo no podía ser considerado palabras, pero por alguna razón… no podía sentirme más caliente. Escucharle hablar así era como descubrir un nuevo Sam, y… también quiero que sea mío, por lo que acerqué mis manos a sus bolas y comencé a masajearlas con una mano mientras pasaba la otra por su espalda, arañándola.

Lo sentí contraer los músculos de su estomago y luego como su semen me inundaba la garganta. Casi me atraganto y traté de echarme para atrás por acto reflejo, pero él se encargó de sujetar bien mi cabeza en su lugar, obligándome a tragar todo mientras no dejaba en ningún momento de penetrarme con lo que sea que me había metido.

Todo era tan fuerte, tan rápido… tan bueno (tan Sammy) que no pude evitar correrme por segunda vez cuando hice descender a mi mano, tocándome solo tres veces.

Terminé de tragar y sentí los dedos de Sammy limpiándome los labios hinchados y sacando "la cosa" de mi entrada. Gemí un poco ante la perdida y suspiré cuando Sam me acercó a su cuerpo para darme calor.- eres un buen chico Dean.

Temblé un poco ante sus palabras. A veces Sam (sobre todo ahora) se parecía demasiado a papá para mi salud mental.

-espero que ahora no se te ocurra salir a encontrarte con esa perra- por alguna extraña razón, ahora me sentía con el poder de reclamarle aquello que venía meses aguantándome (o más bien desde que "volví"). Pero no me esperaba sus risas cuando le encarara.

-no te preocupes Dean. Ella ahora no tiene nada que me interese.

-bien.- bese sus labios ronroneando y pidiendo silenciosamente mimos (siempre me daba por ponerme cariñoso luego de una buena sesión de sexo)- por cierto Sammy, ¿qué me metiste?

- Errr…

-¿Sam?

-el control remoto

-¡SAM!

-


End file.
